Revelation Wiki
Welcome to the Revelation Wiki Revelation was founded as an Age of Wulin guild on WhiteLotus. Our goals are to compete, to achieve, to fight in in open world PvP and to grow together. Founded by MMORPG veterans we offer this full service website, forums, voice chat, guides, training, guild TP (Wulin), daily instance runs, a variety of events ranging from social to competitive, tournaments, trade fairs, PvP, GvG, Battlefield groups (Wulin), guild crafting and equipment requisition program and a fun time! Also we offer our Revelation Points System (on hold). Furthermore we offer a mentoring system to ease in new members and to build strong bounds, a sense of friendship and belonging to a team. People who are simply "wanting to try out a big guild" are at the wrong place tho. We favor loyalty, discipline and lasting potential. Guild hoppers please move on. Apply to join through the recruitment link or get in touch with us in game. Contact either of the guild contacts if you have any questions. We are a very structured and active guild with members from nearly all time zones and daily regular activity level of over 50% of concurrent online members. We love to PvP and we take PvE very seriously as well. For example as for Age of Wulin being a open PvP sandbox game it invites many different types of gamer and we want to ensure that the chemistry is right between us and our new applicants. Yet, we will help anytime to settle in, outfit you, train and guide you. As long as you adhere to the guild rules, are a social being who treats others with at least a modicum of respect and can work and are willing to work as a part of a team feel free to apply! Our main language is English but we have no problems whatsoever if members speak their native language if they are not comfortable enough or fluent enough to speak English. Yet we are one guild, one team and do not like to have cliques formed. We all work together and we expect that you socialize with us and join us on TeamSpeak for GvG wars/PvP or just for giggles. You will need to be able to listen at least. Meaning the usage of TeamSpeak is required. That said, we are honored to may have such a diverse membership base as we do! Good people from all over the world and pretty much all time zones are what make this guild great and a fun place to be which everyone may call home. Also, as any guild does or should, we value certain attitudes and we expect every member to adhere to our guild Policy & Rules as already said before. Furthermore our Ranks & Roles are transparent and ourInstance & Loot rules are clear. We value tolerance, respect, color and diversity. Likewise we look down on racism and xenophobia. Like a late members of us put it... we got balls and we do not back down! Well then, love to PvP and love to raid? Get in touch! We're looking forward to it! You may also simply apply directly on our site. Visit us at revelation-aow.enjin.com, on YouTube, Google+ or follow us on Twitter. What's this Wiki about then? Taken from the official Wiki : Age of Wulin is a free-to-play martial arts MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) set in a charmingly realistic representation of medieval China, with 27 regions representing all geographical areas of the country, with an amazing 130 km² of open world to explore, and that doesn’t even include instanced areas – all presented with stunning graphics and available to enjoy in English and since 21/01/2014 in French and German. Many thousands of quests, vast and diverse regions to explore, and 37 challenging instances make Age of Wulin one of the most expansive and ambitious free-to-play MMORPGs to date. In this Wiki we provide different guides and a one to go to place for information on the game mechanics, tips and tricks, walkthroughs and more. Activity feed Category:Browse Category:Age of Wulin Category:Revelation